Because You Loved Me
by diamondsintheroughhh
Summary: Natara's best friend was just murdered. How is she going to cope, and how is she doing to remember the great times she and her best friend had? Sorry I suck at summaries. My first ever Fan-Fic. Rated T for some swearing. Oh, btw, Disclaimer- i do not own Cause of Death and i dont own the song, Because You Loved Me
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic, and I'm actually going through a huge writers block right now, so this is definetly not the best. But, please read anyway? and Review? Oh, and also, this is not to be confused with The Sarcastic Polar Bear's story. It's a completely different story line.**

Because You Loved Me

Natara Mansingh sat at her desk in her bedroom. It was only weeks after the murder of her best friend, Shelby Shea. She had finally gotten the courage to look at a slide show her other friend put together for her. For her, and for Shelby. She opened her laptop, went to "Videos" and clicked play. The video went to full screen and the song "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion started playing. As the pictures started showing up, so did the memories behind the pictures. The first picture was of her and Shelby, when they were only about 13 years old, and they were in shorts and bikini tops, laughing and standing next to their horses. The memory came back to Natara as if it was just yesterday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Shelby, come on, let's go jump in the pool, it's so hot out!" Natara yelled at her best friend.

" Yeah Yeah, whatever! Actually.." Shelby eyed the sprinkler and then the horses in the paddock. "I have a better idea. Nat, jump on Jupiter! I'll get on Casper!"

" Wait, why?"

"I have an idea! Just do it okay Nat?"

"uhg, fine! Haha" Nat effortlessly hops on Jupiter, with just the halter on the horse, and Shelby does the same. "So what's the plan now?"

"The sprinkler… That's the plan."

" Wait, Wha- Oh! I get it! Ahah okay ill race you to it?"

" You're so on!" And with that they both gave their horses a gentle nudge and the horses took off to the sprinkler. Nat was in the lead, at first, until Jupiter got to the sprinkler. It was then when Nat remembered, Jupiter hates Sprinklers, and Water.

" Oh, SHIT!" Nat yelped as Jupiter went one way, and Jupiter went the other. Shelby couldn't do anything, but watch, as Nat went flying through the air, and landing, in the pool! Within seconds Nat came back to the surface. "Okay, that.. was.. amazing!" The two girls spent another hour just running through the sprinkler, jumping in the pool, and having a really good time. At one point, Shelby's older brother came outside and snapped their picture, showing the two girls laughing about how graceful Nat's fall was.

**That's it for now, more pics w/ memories in chapter two! Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**two chapters in 4 hours? whaaaatttt? Review replies:**

**The Sarcastic Polar Bear: Thank you so much! :)**

**Things in Ink: Thank you so much! :) and it can be really hard because my computer is like.. totally screwed up ahaha. **

**Anyway, heres chapter two, enjoyyyyy!**

Natara sighed at the hilarious memory and then watched as the next picture came up. They were about 14, and were at their highschools football game. The only difference was that Nat had a bright blue plaster cast on her wrist, and Shelby was on crutches and had a cast on her leg. They were holding up a sign that said, " Best friends, friends that break bones together, stay together" again, this triggered a memory in Natara's mind.

* * *

"Nat! LOOK OUT FOR THE TREE!" Shelby screamed at her best friend, who she was holding onto while they were on the Quad. They decided to go quadding in Nat's back yard woods, and the trail they took had way too many trees, and not enough trail.

"Shit! Shit, Shit, Shit!" Nat tried to swerve out of the way, but only succeeded in rolling the quad over and both her and Shelby ended up falling down the hill. "OW! Damn it!" yelped Nat when she landed on her wrist and it snapped with a satisfying crack. As Nat tried to nurse her wrist, she called out to Shelby, " Shelbs, you all right?"

"No, I totally screwed up my ankle! What about you?"

" I think I might've broken my wrist. Or it's just a really bad sprain. Let's go back to the house, you can use me as a crutch and my mom can bring us to the doctors!"

"okay!" Shelby staggered over to Nat and leaned on her shoulder and they went back to the house.

(A few weeks later at the football game)

"I still can't believe we ended up both breaking a bone in the quadding accident. Haha want a Slushie cast buddy?" asked Shelby.

"Oh hell yes! Hand it over Shelbs!" responded Nat. At that moment Shelby's boyfriend Todd jumped in front of them with a camera.

"Say cheese!" he said,

"Get lost!" Nat and Shelby both said simultaneously, before Shelby held up a sign saying "Best friends, friends that break bones together, stay together" and they both smiled at the camera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha thanks for the reviews guys. I'm updating really quickly because it's summer and I have nothing better to do. So, yeah, ya know... anyway, review replies:**

**But I have promises to keep- Thank you!**

**Katlana Child- Hahah I'm sorry but in the future of this story I'm gonna end up writing the Murder part of the story... so, Shelbys gonna die. xD and Thank you!**

**Mozzi-girl- ahaha thank you, and yeah, summer=fast updates from me!**

**Breezy fan- Thank youuu, I've been trying to think on how she mightve been as a child/teenager ya know? I don't think she was always as "Prim and Proper and Professional" as CoD is potraying her to be as.**

**Things in Ink- Yeah, that was based off of what happened to me and Best Friend in RL... yeahhhhhhhhhh **

**Okay anyway, heres Chapter 3**

* * *

A couple more pics came up, and soon, another one caught Natara's eye. She was holding a leash to a very large wolf, and Shelby was eyeing it cautiously. They were about 15 years old in the picture. Sure enough, another memory came flooding back to Natara's mind.

* * *

"EEP! Is that a snake wrapped around your arm!" cried an astonished Shelby.

"Haha, yeah it is! Don't worry Shelbs, it's not poisonous! Besides, you're the one who wanted to see what I did at the zoo I volunteer at! It's mostly fun and games here, and there's so many cute animals!" responded Natara.

"You call that, _thing _cute?" exclaimed Shelby.

" Eh, it's kinda cute, in its own special way." Natara said with a smirk. " Remember what our fourth grade teacher, always said? 'Everything's special in its own way'" she laughed, then placed the snake down. "Now want to see something really really cool? Here follow me!" as she lead Shelby to the wolf den.

"Um, Nat, I love wolves, I really do, but I don't want to be right next to them…" commented Shelby.

"Don't be such a wuss, you just haven't met these wolves! I normally get to walk Dusty, he's so sweet! He's like a total teddy bear!"

"Yeah, a teddy bear with fangs that can rip your arm off in one bite." Quipped Shelby. Natara just rolled her eyes at this and grabbed a leash and a head collar.

"I'll be right back, authorized personal only! Haha." she said with a smirk, and walked into the locked room to grab Dusty. A few minutes later, she came back out with a massive reddish colored wolf. "This, is…SPARTA. Haha just kidding, this is Dusty. Dusty, say hi!" At this Dusty lunged over to Shelby. Shelby, frightened, jumped back. "Chill out Shelbs, he's just saying hi!"

"What? How, by trying to attack me!" exclaimed Shelbs.

"Shelbs.."

"What?"

"Look down…"

Shelby did so and saw Dusty in a begging position with one paw outstretched to her.

"I told you he was just saying hi!" laughed Natara. Gingerly, Shelby bent down, and 'shook' Dusty's paw. At this moment, Natara's boss, Patrick, came over with his camera.

"Ah, I see you have brought a friend today miss Mansingh."

"Yes sir! I brought out Dusty to say hi to her!"

"Why, isn't that just adorable, how about I take your picture? Dusty's a really photogenic wolf ya know!"

"Of course! Shelby come here, group photo!" Shelby sauntered over and stood behind Dusty, still eyeing him warily.

"Now say DUSTY!"

" DUSTY!" They all chirped in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

heyyyy everybodyyyy

sorry, haven't updated in a LONG TIME.

But thanks for the reviews!


End file.
